Connecting Dreams
by StarFire1989
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP. It's an A/J and Alanna goes to the convent. But it ain't one where she comes to the palace and they fall in lve. It does happen but l8ter on in the story. Dey already no each other.
1. Chapter 1 The Spell

Dis is a new fic. I thought up of it while lying n bed. I kinda got the idea from something that happens in story . The plot is easy to follow, or at least I think it is. Read and review. Btw it is an A/J.  
  
Usual disclaimer. None of this but the plot belongs to me. The all belong to the Almighty Tamora Pierce. So nobody can sue me coz I never said it woz mine.  
  
Connecting Dreams  
  
Thom sat in his room in his squire quarters. So absorbed in what he was doing, he did not hear his knight-master, Prince Jonathan, enter his (Jon's) quarters. What Thom was caught up in was obvious. A spell. This one was very special. With a lot of researching, he had managed to come up with a spell to link both his and Alanna's minds telekinetically.  
  
While day-dreaming (A.N-remember the word for it is important), Jon absentmindedly walked through the door connecting his and Thom's quarters and diverted Thom's attention from his precious experiment.  
  
Purple Gift flew at Jon, who stood still, too shocked to put up a magical barrier. The magic hit him, and he stumbled backward, as if been kicked in the stomach. Thom got up and rushed to his knight-masters aid.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you had come. Are you okay?" Thom asked, anxious for the prince's health.  
  
It took Jon a few minutes to get his breath back. All the time, Thom hovered around, worrying that he had injured the heir.  
  
"Don't worry Thom. I'm fine, I think." Jon managed a smile. Thom, on the other hand, was in no mood to smile.  
  
"You think! Maybe I should call Duke Baird to make sure?" Thom said, heading for the door.  
  
"No, wait. Don't bother. It just took me by surprise, that's all. Anyway, if you call Duke Baird, Uncle would hear about it and you would be in big trouble for doing unsupervised magic. What were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. Just a spell I saw." Thom wasn't doing to go into the whole story about his sister. That would be too long and Alanna would never forgive him if he told the Prince all about her without her consent.  
  
"Well. Next time warn me. That experience is one I do not want to repeat." With that, Jon slowly walked back into his quarters, wanting to lie down after the rather painful experience of being hit with magic.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I know it's a short chapter but it will get better and definitely more fluffy coz I like fluff. I u haven't already, plz read my other fic Lady Alanna of Naxen? and Queen Goddess. And a small note to Drowning rooster (aka Gene-Leigh), please do not review 100 times. It can get very tedious. If you must, say something different.  
  
I'll write more and update. Recently I came up with a timetable so I can actually do my hmwk on time and I have time free to write on Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday.  
  
If u're bored and have read my other stories I recommend Bluebell of Mindelan, (a close skool friend who I co-rite stories with under her name), Drowning Rooster, another friend but I haven't yet read what she's posted, Angel-Goddess, karly_ann134, Lady Lucy (See I DID remember u dis time), Blue Mariah, Lady Nicolia, Sitine, Vulmes Lupis (I think that's how u spell it), and the author of 'Myles Class' whose name escapes me for the moment. Also all those other ppl I've forgotten. U know who u r.  
  
StarFire  
  
REVIEW. 


	2. Chapter 2 The first dream

Thanx for all the reviews. A.N at the end.  
  
Chapter 2- The first dream  
  
Lady Alanna of Trebond gave a sigh as she flopped down on her bed in her rooms at the Convent. She had danced till she dropped, but not at a fancy ball. Dancing lessons. After five minutes of the torture Alanna was making death threats at whoever invented them, even though whoever they were already dead. On well, they can die again when I get to the Dark Gods Realms and much more painfully than before, she thought to herself.  
  
Alanna was fed up with people telling her what to do and what type of person she should marry. To her, the best part of the day was when she was alone in her rooms and had time to do one of her favourite hobbies. Daydreaming. It had become a habit for her, whenever she was sitting in etiquette classes and bored out of her mind.  
  
Suddenly a bright violet light flashed in front of her eyes and then disappeared as quickly as it had come. Alanna blinked in surprise. What was that, she said to herself as she tried to blink away the spots left in her vision. She shook her head as she thought of the only explanation there could possibly be. Thom. He had warned her that he would be trying all sort of different magic to somehow connect them. The only reason she had had any warning was after her had tried to use her Gift without her permission and received her wrath in a stream of very harsh letters.  
  
Whatever had just happened left her mind in as quickly as it had come. She was used to it and wasn't bothered to spend her precious time to herself worrying over it. She dropped her head down onto her pillow and decided to have an early night. Why waste perfectly good dreaming time on being polite at dinner. She could just say she had felt ill. Without another thought, she closed her eyes and was asleep before she knew it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna was surprised at the sight that greeted her when she closed her eyes. Instead of her usual thought about sword fights and wars (in which she played a big part in and usually helped win) she found herself in a room. It was a plain room but richly furnished. There was a gold wrought mirror on the wall and delicately carved chairs. But, the most extravagant thing in the room, or so it seemed to Alanna, was the bed. It was a four- post bed with red velvet drapes and a richly embroidered quilt. On top of this quilt sat an astonishingly handsome man with dark hair and sparkling sapphire blue eyes. And those eyes were staring straight at her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. He looked as surprised as she was.  
  
"I'm." she paused. This could be some sort of spell and it may not have pleasant consequences.  
  
"I'm Anna." It's closed enough, she told herself, and anyway, it's a dream. It's not like it's going to matter. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Jon. What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"This is your room. Wow, it's really nice. You must have really rich taste." Jon blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not sure what's going on. I thought this was my dream."  
  
"So did I"  
  
Jon shook hid head, as if to check he wasn't seeing or hearing things. "Well, if this is a dream, how come it seems so real?"  
  
"I know what you mean. It seems almost magical. "I don't really know," Alanna replied while her mind was screaming a million things at once. The most prominent thought, though, was that it had to e a dream and so what was said and done could never have any effect on her real life.  
  
Or could it?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Bit of a cliffhanger there. I no these chapters are short and I will try to make them longer. Just be patient with me.  
  
Review.  
  
StarFire 


End file.
